


Crescendo

by Granjolrass



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, subjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras was stubborn. He had always been stubborn. And when Grantaire accused him of liking it rough, the blonde wasn't about to admit it. Enjolras should have known better than to make bets with Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Lindsay's amazing drawing! You should all go check out her work. She is fabulous! 
> 
> http://aparticularlygoodfinder.tumblr.com/post/49224640407/now-youre-going-to-play-for-me-until-its

A shiver ran down Enjolras’ spine as he felt Grantaire’s hands, rough and calloused, moving against his thigh. He watched the brunette on his knees in front of him, tying knots with precision, moving along his inner thigh in a slow methodical way that couldn’t have been anything but intentional. He shifted a bit nervously, the leather of the piano bench cool against his bare ass. The ropes prevented him from moving too much though, Grantaire had made sure of that. Goosebumps began to make their way up the blonde’s legs as he wondered to himself how he managed to end up in this position. He internally cursed himself for allowing Grantaire to get him drunk enough to mention how he used to play piano as a child, how he regretted the way he had abandoned the instrument. Enjolras had never been a betting man, but Grantaire was just so persuasive. (And the fact that both parties were completely drunk at the time coupled with the way Grantaire had been rubbing against him didn’t help any either.) And anyone who ever made a bet with Grantaire knew he never lost without a serious fight.

  
By the time Grantaire moved to tighten the ropes on his chest, Enjolras was already embarrassingly hard and Grantaire didn’t pretend not to notice. His eyes flickered downward, grinning at the effect he was already having on the blonde. This had been the cause of their debate in the first place; Grantaire had accused him of enjoying this sort of thing, liking it rough, getting off from being tied up like this. Enjolras had of course quickly denied it, and here they were. Enjolras groaned at the fact the Grantaire was already proving him wrong. Intrepid fingers moved along Enjolras’ pale skin, grazing past a nipple too roughly for it to have been an accident. Tightening the final knot, Grantaire traced along the rope with his thumb, his hand teasingly brushing down past Enjolras’ cock before moving to his thigh, pushing against it to prop himself back up onto his feet.

  
Grantaire stood up for a moment, admiring his work. He reached out to roughly stroke Enjolras’ bottom lip with his thumb, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips. “Now you’re going to play for me until it’s perfect. Do you understand?” Grantaire breathed the command. Enjolras nodded hastily, biting his lip as he tried to calm his already nervous breathing. He stared down at the sheet music, his fingers brushing against the ivories as he wondered how he was supposed to pay any attention to the task set before him when Grantaire was hovering over him like that, expectant, naked,. With a small gulp, he began to play. Enjolras’ heart raced as he could almost feel Grantaire gazing down at him. As he played, the ropes rubbed against his skin. His wrists and ankles got the worst of it, red and raw before long. It hurt, but Christ did it feel good. He would never admit it though, so instead he just played.

  
Enjolras’ brow furrowed in concentration as he played through the score. He was so enveloped in the music, he failed to notice as Grantaire returned to his knees. At least he didn’t notice until Grantaire’s lips brushed past his cock, needy and already glistening with precum. Enjolras faltered, fingers stumbling atop the keys as he tried to maintain his composure. “Tsk, tsk.” Grantaire scolded against the tip of Enjolras’ cock, moving down to press his lips against the shaft. “I thought I said perfect.” Enjolras groaned as Grantaire reached back to grab his ass roughly. “Yes- sorry-” He managed, clearing his throat as he returned his long slender fingers to the piano keys. He tried to concentrate on the music, read the little dots of ink on the paper, but all he could focus on was the feeling of Grantaire’s fingers digging into the tender skin of his thighs, the ropes grating against his body, the sensation of bruises forming against his porcelain skin. He moaned again as he felt Grantaire’s mouth move to his thighs, nipping at the tender flesh roughly with his teeth. He licked at the marks he left in his wake, taking a bit of skin between his teeth and sucking at it. This elicited more moans of pleasure from Enjolras who was still fumbling with the music, trying to act as though he was unfazed by the brunette’s actions. A grin spread across Grantaire’s face as he pressed his lips against the inside of Enjolras’ thigh. “Admit you like it.” Grantaire nearly growled, raking his fingers along the boy’s hips. “Admit you like it and maybe I’ll let you stop.”

  
Enjolras, stubborn as he was, would not give into Grantaire. He had never been one for appeasing threats, so instead he ignored the question. Straightening himself out, he cleared his throat and began the song again. Grantaire smirked, taking the blonde’s actions as a challenge. A gasp escaped Enjolras’ lips he felt Grantaire’s mouth return to his member. He was merciless. His lips parted, taking in the head teasingly as his hands continued moving against the boy’s thighs. His head bobbed, taking him in further a little at a time. His movements were, slow, precise, deliberate, just enough to tease. Enjolras’ breathing faltered, but he grit his teeth, still determined to prove Grantaire wrong. Unfortunately, Grantaire was just as determined to prove him otherwise. He pulled away for just a moment, allowing Enjolras’ cock to slip out of his mouth with a small pop. A small whine of disapproval slipped from the blonde’s mouth, but it was soon replaced with a surprised gasp as Grantaire landed a hard slap on Enjolras’ thigh. Enjolras groaned as Grantaire repeated the action. He bit his lip, trying to stop his hips from bucking as he continued playing the piece with shaky hands.

  
He could almost feel the satisfied smirk crossing Grantaire’s lips. “Still going to pretend you’re not enjoying this?” Grantaire taunted, running his tongue along the underside of Enjolras’ length. He started with the base, moving slowly until he was lapping at the head, running the flat of his tongue against the slit. Another desperate moan escaped Enjolras’ lips, but he was determined. He played as steadily as he could, the piece beginning to build in speed. Grantaire grinned, obliging to the music. Parting his lips against the head, he took Enjolras in. He moved against him to the pace of the music, starting slow, but building as the piece did. His tongue ran along the underside of the boy’s length as he continued his ministrations. Enjolras’ hips bucked, straining against the ropes as he coaxed more of himself into Grantaire’s mouth. It was desperate and needy, a slew of profanities leaving his lips as he somehow managed to continue playing. His fingers moved faster as he played with growing intensity. Grantaire quickened his pace, fingers digging into the boy’s thighs as he worked him in his mouth. He could feel the boy quivering beneath him, the way his body tensed. Enjolras attempted in vain to bite back his moans. His hips rolled desperately, his breath growing shaky. And suddenly there was no was he could focus on the music. It was that mouth, the feeling of ropes rubbing him raw, fingernails digging into his thighs, the pressure building within him. And without warning, he came into Grantaire’s mouth, hands slamming down on the keys with a loud, jumbled bang.

  
Enjolras had never seen Grantaire look so satisfied. He licked at his lips, parting the blonde’s thighs to stand between them. His cock still stood proudly at attention as he leaned in to tilt up Enjolras’ chin with a finger. “You are such a bad liar.” Grantaire teased, closing the space between them to steal a violent kiss. Enjolras tugged at Grantaire’s lip with his teeth as they finally pulled apart. “Does that mean I can stop?” Enjolras asked, neck arching up expectantly. Grantaire grinned again. “I don’t know.” He said with a dismissive shrug, tracing a finger down the blonde’s chest. “I did say perfect. I think the ending was a bit rushed, don’t you?” He traced his thumb along Enjolras’ jawline. “They again, if you would just admit you liked it, perhaps we could put those fingers to better use.”

Grantaire never lost a bet.


End file.
